Get Down, Mr President!
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: A classic Get Down, Mr. President game, with the team playing. It should be interesting.
1. Intro

**(A/N) This story was inspired by a story my older sister Intelligence4thestupid told me once. It should be interesting, so, I think you should give it a try, and please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Get Down, Mr. President!

It all started when Robin suggested that they play a game as a team building exercise.

Kaldur, of course, agreed, Wally said no Hide and Go Seek, M'gann supported, Conner gave into M'gann's will and agreed,

and, Artemis had to be puppy dog masked/faced by Robin.

But, when it came down to it, they all agreed.

Robin suggested they play a game that was classic, but, of course not Hide&Go Seek.

They agreed to a game of Get Down, Mr. President! and they really hoped that they wouldn't regret playing it with the protège of The Dark Night.

The ones who knew what the game was anyway. So, after explaining to M'gann, Kaldur, and, Conner the rules they started playing.

**(A/N) Stiu, stiu, prea scurt. Er... I mean, I know, I know, too short. But, I needed to put this out before I forgot my idea. I'm gonna put out a chapter for each member of the team (and perhaps a few of the goodhearted mentors depending on what you guys say.) getting tackled. Well, R&R! **

**Peace out, peeps!**

**- Robin-Is-Awesomeical**


	2. Superboy

**(A/N) Okay, so I thought that he would most likely be the first to get tackled, so, here you go! Also, I'm sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while, but, I've been pretty busy lately, not to mention the fact that my computer broke, and I lost all the papers that had my writing on them. Then, I wrote a story on a dinosaur computer, and, it deleted the story! The universe hates me! Well, R&R!**

**WARNING: Supermartian, and No Signal screens on TVs.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, a girl who's still a minor, tooootally owns YJ.**

Superboy

Superboy was, like always, sitting in front of the TV watching static.

So, it's safe to say that he didn't notice Wally come into the room. And put his finger to his ear.

He also didn't notice Robin come in, though even if he had been trying he still wouldn't have, and also put his finger to his ear.

He didn't even notice when Kaldur walked into the room, shook his head, and put his finger to his ear, too.

He did however, notice M'gann fly happily into the room.

And stop.

He started to feel suspicious, but, he continued watching the no signal screen.

Then, he heard the whisper. He almost didn't, but he did.

It was Robin.

He had whispered from somewhere behind him, "It's him or you, Miss M,"

That, was when he turned around.

Just in time to see M'gann bring her finger up to her ear, and the whole team, save himself and Artemis, charge forward under the influence of the battle cry from Wally and Robin, of, " GET DOWN, MR. PRESIDENT!"

There was suddenly a LOT of weight on Conner.

Not that it felt like a lot of weight to him or even hurt him.

His stunning reaction?

He grunted.

Then, he shoved everyone except for M'gann onto a big pile on the floor.

Next, he looked down at his lap, where M'gann clung, and blinked.

She looked up at him and blushed.

He simply kissed her forehead lightly, adjusted her so that she was more comfortable, and, went back to watching the No Signal screen.

He didn't even protest when she turned her body, and watched it with him.

The rest of the team just blinked in surprise.

The Next Day

"YOU GOT HIM WITHOUT ME?" Artemis screamed, angry.

No, not angry, furious.

"Artemis, we-" Kaldur attempted to explain, only to be cut off.

"DON'T YOU 'ARTEMIS' ME! YOU COULD HAVE WAITED ONE MORE DAY FOR ME!" Artemis screamed, not letting him finish.

"Come on, Arty. Don't try to blame us! It isn't our fault that you were to lazy to come to the mountain yesterday!" Wally said, quickly cutting into her rant.

"Our? Excuse me, KF, it was _you_ who put your finger to your ear first, I just followed so that I wasn't the one tackled. I am not taking any of the blame for this, I'm with Artemis, you could've waited another day, KF."

Wally shot him a glare, as the smaller boy moved over next to Artemis.

"Kid, she is probably right. Since this is a team building exercise, we should have waited until the rest of our team was there to do it. I apologize, Artemis." Kaldur said guilty and solemnly, while moving to stand next to Artemis.

Artemis huffed.

"I accept your apology, Kaldur. And, thank you, Robin. At least _some_ people see things my way!" She growled sending a pointed glare at KF when she said '_some_'.

"Sorry, Artemis" M'gann said from where she stood next to Conner. "I guess I wasn't thinking. Do you forgive me?"

The poor martian looked ready to cry.

"Of course I forgive you, M'gann."

Artemis instantly replied, causing M'gann and Conner to move over next to her.

Everyone looked at KF.

"Well?" Artemis insisted, the entire team turning to Wally.

"I'll never give up!" Wally screamed, then he was gone.

"He does know that we know where he lives, right?" Robin asked, not expecting an answer.

"The world may never know," Artemis said shrugging and shaking her head.

**(A/N) So, that was the Superboy chapter. You guys can say who you want next. It's either**

**A) M'gann**

**B) Kaldur**

**C)Artemis**

**please leave your answer in a review! Bye!**


	3. Artemis

**(A/N) I checked my reviews, and I would like to say to _Ally Marton_, that Get Down, Mr. President is a game where all the players play it over a period of time, and the participators would each put a finger to their ear, like secret service people, and the last person to not have their finger to their ear, gets tackled to the ground by everyone else, while the people tackling shout 'Get down, Mr. President!'.**

**Also, I counted all of the reviews and you guys decided to have Artemis, then Kaldur, then M'gann. I've already decided the order of some of the people getting tackled. **

**Here it is: **

Chapter

Person

3

Artemis

4

Kaldur'ahm

5

M'gann

6

Wally

**If you have a preference as to who after Wally, than please tell me and I'll consider it. For now, R&R!**

**Artemis**

Artemis was staring at the clock. She waited and watched for each agonizing second as the clock ticked towards her freedom.

Honestly, she hadn't been listening to the teacher ramble on for about five minutes.

Stupid math.

"Miss Crock, what is the answer?" She was thrown back into reality when her math teacher spoke to her.

" The answer is..." D*****! Now she was going to fail this class all because of her daydreaming!

She felt a light tap on her arm so she glanced at Dick Grayson, the boy who sat next to her on the same side that had been tapped.

She pretended that she was doing calculations in her head, while in reality she was looking at Dick through the corner of her eye.

He was holding a piece of paper still in a notebook, with a doodle on it, but most importantly, the answer written in big letters in the middle of the page.

"The cone has a radius of 6cm and a height of 12 cm, Mr. Smith" She said repeating what it said on the notebook.

Mr. Smith glared at her, but continued.

**Nananana nananana nananana ARTEMIS!**

She tried to find Dick to thank him, but when he looked at him, he was gone. She just shrugged and left, hurrying to the zeta-beam.

**You will never escape my breakline! Mwahaha-*coughs***

When she walked into the mountain, she just sat down and contemplated why a kid that she barely even knew, helped her answer a question.

So, no.

She didn't see the evil grins that Wally and Robin had on their faces.

She didn't see them usher Kaldur and M'gann into the room.

She didn't see them put their fingers to their ears.

She did however, see Superboy grunt and look behind her.

_What's going on... _ She thought getting suspicious.

Just then Conner's hand went up. Towards his ear.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.

"NO!" She screamed, jumping up and causing Conner's hand to fly to his ear.

Then, before she could even register what had happened there was a lot of wait on her.

"GET DOWN MR. PRESIDENT!"

Her eyes narrowed.

She was _not _ happy they caught her when she wasn't paying attention.

One by one they all got off of her.

She got up and brushed herself off angrily, before stomping to her room at the cave, annoyed.

**That's right, wallow in your fear of my breakline!**

Artemis stormed into the gym/training room a few hours after the Get down Mr. President attack.

She felt a paper ball hit her head, so she whipped around and grabbed it.

She looked around at her teammates, trying to deduce who through it.

She saw Robin looking straight at her.

He was making hand motions of undoing a paper ball.

So she undid the paper ball.

On it was neat print hand-writing that said

Dear Arty,

Sorry about the Get Down, Mr. President thing. KF thought that since you were so upset about us doing it to SB without you, that we should do it to you. Sorry.

~Robin

Of course. Of course it was all Kid Idiot's idea.

She tuned in on what Black Canary was saying.

"So, does anyone want to start us off with a spar?"

Artemis mentally smiled.

"I will."

Black Canary gave her a relieved smile and said "Who do you want to spar with, Artemis?"

"Baywatch."

Black Canary's cheerful smile faltered a little at that.

"Alright..."

"get ready." Kid Flash cautiously stepped forward, while Artemis smirked mysteriously and walked to her spot.

"get set" They both got in their positions.

"Go!" They both took off toward each other with KF obviously going faster.

Artemis instantly started attacking him, which resulted in a whole lot of dodging for KF.

Everything was going fine, neither side really winning, until Artemis got a hit in.

After that, KF didn't get to dodge. Artemis hit him time after time, until she finally knocked him on the ground, her pinning him down.

She leaned down and said quietly into his ear

"Get Down, Mr. President" in a way that calls for suspicion.

KF gulped as she stood and walked away.

**(A/N) To short? Well, let me tell you people this, I've been writing this story for about an hour straight, and according to open office, this is five pages long with a font size of fifteen. So just give me a break! If you had no comments at all on the size, then just forget I typed that. And don't forget to tell me you thoughts!**


	4. Kaldur

**A/N Okay, SO sorry about not updating, like, at all, but I was busy! Please forgive me? And, wow... I looked through the reviews of this story, and... wow... you guys are just so nice! You're so sweet! I mean, 26 reviews! For 3 chapters of a story that isn't even that good! You guys seriously have _no idea _how much the reviews mean to me. I'll let you have the story, now.**

**Kaldur'ahm**

Kaldur went to Atlantis for a day. He had decided that he needed to get away from the stresses of the team. Not to mention that he knew that they were plotting against him. No matter how paranoid it sounds, it is true! It also _might _have a little something to do with a certain Tula...

He smiled as he swam through the sea to where he knew his two eldest friends were.

Garth and Tula.

His first ever friends.

Garth, the faithful buddy that you know you can always depend on, that will _always _catch you. That will always be there for you to lean on.

Tula, the beautiful companion that will always provide a shoulder to cry on. That will always sit there silently, listening to your problems, and agreeing with you, even when you're wrong.

He did not know what he would ever do without his friends. He dared not think.

He knew that if anything ever happened, the team would be there for him, and that the team would _always _be there for him, it was just, well... the team would never be Garth or Tula. He would not be alive if it weren't for them.

They had saved his life _many _times. More times than any of them could count. Of course, Kaldur returned the favor, saving their lives over and over, also.

He reached the turn in his journey. All he had to do was turn around this rock, then he would be at their special place. The place they all went to to clear their minds, relax, just get away, or meet up.

He turned the corner. He froze at what he saw. His mouth was open, but the greeting was stuck in his throat. All he managed to do was make a small noise of surprise and betrayal.

Garth and Tula were sitting there. Together. Their lips interlocked. They were-were _kissing_! He couldn't believe this! Garth knew that he liked Tula, so how could he _do _this?

At his strangled noise, they both turned to them, taking in the hurt, betrayed, and sad look on his face with much guilt on their part.

"Kaldur, we can explain," Garth exclaimed guiltily. Kaldur just shook his head, backing up.

"Please, Kaldur'ahm, let us explain," Tula pleaded, moving closer to him. Kaldur just once again shook his head, backing up slowly, before turning around and fleeing.

Tula and Garth just watched helplessly as Kaldur darted off, growing smaller in the distance until he was just a speck in the distance.

**I'm a break line, you're a breakline, we're all breaklines! Not! I may be a breakline, but you're a human. I think...**

Kaldur was hurt. That was an understatement, actually. He felt so _betrayed_. He just calmed himself a little, before going through the Zeta, arriving in the cave.

As soon as he had entered the cave, Wally raced up to him with a humongous grin on his face, "Hey, Fishsticks!" Wally greeted him, not even noticing that Kaldur was upset, "We're all meeting up in the living room. Something about Rob wanting to talk to us," And with that, Wally was gone again.

Kaldur'ahm sighed, and walked slowly into the living room. He was not quite sure what Robin wanted, but he was glad to have the distraction.

**BREAKLINE, BREAKLINE, BREAKY BREAKY BREAKLINE! CLAP FOR THE BREAKLINE! YEAAAH!**

He entered the living room, and was surprised by a good amount of weight on him. And did someone just shout 'Get Down, Mr. President'? Ah, so that was what was going on. It was his turn.

He heard Artemis and Wally arguing about their places on him, and Robin cackling.

Conner grunted, and M'gann was blushing.

Kaldur smiled, because, even if it would be a hard thing to get past, and Garth and Tula wouldn't be there for him, he knew that he could always rely on the team. They were his family. They would always except him, and never betray him. They would be there for him, forever and always.

With that thought, it suddenly wasn't so hard to be happy. He would eventually get past it, this he knew.

**A/N Sorry for the fluff, guys! I know that it's kinda angsty, too, but... well, Kal's life just kinda sucks... I feel bad for the poor guy. : ( Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. : )**


	5. M'gann

******(A/N) Sorry for taking so long on this! I will be focusing purely on this(and school) until it's finished! Also, ****I want to thank rouge42197, Ooo-shiny, and READINGhearts17 for sticking with me through the whole thing. : ) Also, thank you Dextra2, ZS, KittyCat809, ilove2read12, The-girl-with-purple-eyes, A2ID, Artemisbmf, HeHe, Shojobaby, sue13245, Ally Marton, written1by1, Awesome Sly, rougelover321, celestialstarynight, emster, minichurros123, Science Jedi, jordylilly777, RobinMakesMeHappy and all of those unnamed guests for reviewing on my story. : ) Also, don't worry, I'm not over yet, I'm just very thankful for all of my readers. : ) Thank you guys so much!**** So... yeah... here's M'gann...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, do you ****_think _****there'd be almost no episodes out?! The answer is no! There wouldn't be! Also, Jason would appear as a villain and recruit the team. Oh yeah, I'm writing a story...!**

**GDMP -M'gann**

****M'gann M'orzz was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She was paranoid, and she knew it. She was constantly checking her teammates locations to make sure they weren't plotting against her.

But she wasn't reading their minds!

So... it's okay, right? Yeah!

She smiled as she continued to make the spaghetti **(A/N I started a big debate about how to spell 'spaghetti' in advisory...)**, not realizing that she had stopped checking their location.

When she finally realized it, she scrambled to find her teammates minds.

Her eyes widened when she found them.

They were right behind her.

She heard Robin's cackle and whipped around with a cry of, "Guys, no!" which, sadly, had absolutely no effect, as their screams of, "GET DOWN, MR. PRESIDENT!" covered up her plea.

As the team launched themselves at M'gann, they knocked her over, and some genius- cough, Wally, cough- knocked the spaghetti down with them.

They all payed the price for their ambush when M'gann completely refused to cook for 3 weeks. It would have been more if a certain little bird hadn't bribed her with a cookbook that 'Agent A' had put together specifically for her.

**(A/N) Yeah, I know it's short... Sorry...**


	6. Wally

**(A/N) Wow, I only have Robin left... anyone up for mentors? Also, shorter faster chapters or longer slower chapters?**

**GDMP - Wally **

****Wally yelped manly...y...(translation: screamed girly...y...(Ugh I hate those words! -_- ) ) as he sped around the room, avoiding being tackled.

The rest of the team(besides Robin) went in to try to tackle him again, but he bolted out of the way.

This repeated about ten times before Wally noticed something. There was no way to leave the room, and he was running low on juice!

Robin and him had made a truce, that's why neither of them had been tackled yet.

But Rob wasn't there- he was in Gotham doing the dynamic duo thing.

He yelped again as Artemis managed to grab his foot for a second. Sure, it was only a second (literally) but to a speedster, that was a whole minute!

Plus, it showed that he was getting slower.

Artemis seemed to be inspired by this, as she was getting quicker and quicker.

He thought back to how he'd been caught unaware in the first place.

_*FLASH BACK!*_

_Wally sat on the floor of the TV roomm in front of the TV playing video games. He was currently playing Arkham Asylum._

_He heard the noise of all the entrances and exits of the tv room closing and locking_, _so his mind went into overdrive, all possibilities of what the situation could be flying throught his mind at an alarming rate._

_He bolted to the other side of the room as soon as he heard the screams of, "GET DOWN, MR. PRESIDENT!"_

_*FLASH BACK END!*_

__Suddenly, he ran into a hard surface- a wall. It knocked him on his but, and allowed his teamates to pounce hi, laughing their buts off. (Well, Artemis was the only one laughing, and she was the only one to be chasing him for a majority of the time...) Oh, he was never gonna live this down...

**(A/N) Yeah, this one's short, too. Sorry...**


	7. Robin

**(A/N) LAST TEAM MEMBER! **

**Disclaimer: I no own. :(**

****_**GDMP- Robin**_

_****_3 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 6 hours, and 42 minutes.

That's how long ago the game started.

But they just couldn't get him! The one time they had caught him with a Get Down Mr. President, he just flipped off, and went into the rafters, and disappeared before he could be tackled.

They tried everything they could think of. They even tried to get the Bat and 'Agent A' on their side!

Needless to say- nothing worked. The team was getting frustrated.

Then- they saw their chance.

There was Robin, laying across the couch with his eyes closed- not moving save for the slow up-and-down movements of his chest.

The team smirked and went to bring their hands up to their ears, when a voice called out to them, "You could have at least _tried _to be secretive! C'mon, guys! I _am _a Bat, you know!"

"Dang it! He wasn't asleep!" Wally cried out- as their truce had been broken when Wally was caught.

"Of course the great Boy Wonder wouldn't be caught off guard." Artemis replied to the 'Wall-man' dryly.

"You finally admit it, Arty. I'm great, and we all know it." Robin smirked, bowing.

Artemis just rolled her eyes in response, grumbling under her breath fr him to, "not call me 'Arty'" and that "I'm gonna kill 'im."

Robin just chuckled and turned towards his team, smirking and sitting criss cross on the back of their couch in the T.V. room.

"How 'bout this? You guys give up the hopeless battle of catching a me- a _**bat!**_ trained by Batman himself!- off guard, and we go after our mentors?" the rest of the team looked at each other at this proposition, before their shoulders slumped, and one-by-one they grudgingly agreed.

Robin once again smirked, tapping his fingers together and cackling madly-causing his team to shudder- "Perfect," he exclaimed evilly, "I need all of you for this. Our plan is..."

**(A/N) So how'd you like it? I'm gonna do mentors now. : )**


	8. Over! D':

**So... yeah... this story is now over... :'( I was gonna do mentors too, but the universe had other plans...**

**In other words, every time I wrote/rewrote the chapter so it was almost finished/finished, it would just disappear! **

**So... I gave up...**

**This story is officially finished... Oh, wow, I'm ****_crying. _****I bet you guys didn't have any where near as extreme reactions. You probabley didn't even notice that I wasn't updating...**

**So... **

**The End.**


End file.
